Getting a blue rose
by SlytherinTribute
Summary: Fate teaches Draco a lesson that he will never forget. Oneshot. Don't worry, it all ends well.


**__EDITED:** 02/04/12

**_Guys, after you read this story, don't forget to read the author's note down below. It's very important._**

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own any characters and I'm not J.K. Rowling ._

_The copyright belongs to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><em>I'm so sick of this. What happened to his 'I'm going to make you the happiest person on earth?<em>

"You're late again, Draco." growled Harry from the couch.

"Can't help it. Work." Came the cold reply.

Footsteps were heard climbing the stairs. Harry sighed as tears trickled down from his emerald eyes; he stayed there seated on the couch.

"….If you don't want me anymore just say so…"

* * *

><p>Draco had another bad day at work today. It's been happening so frequently that it always sets him in a bad mood. His 'lover' kept whining about him always coming home late and it ticks him off all the time, '<em>I mean, I could use a little sympathy here instead of an endless rant you insensitive git!'<em>.

The only comfort he knew was alcohol, he gets himself drunk after a bad day at work .

"Suit himself. I don't fucking need him anymore!"

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco slept separately again. Draco took their bed while Harry slept on the freezing couch downstairs; it's always been like that ever since Draco started coming home late.<p>

The blonde woke up earlier than the other boy. He passed him and saw dark circles under his eyes, Harry was curled up in a ball, obviously freezing and there were dried tears on his pale cheeks. A pang of guilt hit Draco head on, there was a loud nagging at the back of his head saying that he should carry the poor boy up and tuck him under their nice warm bed but that voice was overwhelmed by his own. He decided to ignore the poor boy and made himself breakfast before leaving for work.

Harry stirred awake as the door slammed quite loudly after Draco left. The raven-haired boy groggily rubbed his eyes and squinted them, trying to clear his vision. The room smelled of eggs and bacon from the aroma coming from the kitchen. The savior knew that Draco fixed himself breakfast and left without a word,

Harry glanced blankly at the empty plate resting on the table, it was set for only one person: It was like the house only had one occupant.

'_Oh Draco… I love you… I love you so much…'_ The boy who lived fell on the floor and sobbed silently to himself. He felt so cold, so alone…. As if he was the only one left on earth and nobody else was there to save him from the despair he was feeling. He missed his lover terribly and was desperate to get him back, but he knew better. He tried so many times to get his lover back but every attempt was futile, it sank to him deeply when he saw a hickey on Draco's neck one night. They haven't had sex for the longest time now and he was positive that he wasn't the one who placed that on the blonde's slender neck. The boy cried harder than ever upon reminiscing those bitter memories.

"…I… I can't take it anymore…" he said loudly to himself. He picked himself up from the floorand gazed at the set of knives near the stove.

* * *

><p>Ugh, finally things are going smoothly at the ministry. The supervisor wasn't making a fuss anymore and he was finally left at peace to concentrate on his work. He looked at his finished documents and beamed at himself for being able to finish all of those that fast. Normally it would take him up to sunset, but now that the supervisor had his mouth shut for once, he was able to work fast and finish his work at lunchtime. Draco could go home early today but he quickly dismissed the idea claiming that he deserved to have some fun he could never have at home. The blonde stood from his leather chair and went to the coffee station to fix himself a drink. It only took him 2 minutes to prepare his coffee; he firmly held the mug's handle and sauntered back to his office. He placed his mug beside the telephone after taking a sip from it.<p>

The phone suddenly rang causing the blonde to knock over his coffee mug to the floor and it broke to pieces. He cursed out loud and stared daggers at the telephone. Draco knew exactly who it was on the other line so he hesitated upon answering it. The phone continued to ring for a while till it finally stopped. The silver-eyed lad just stared at it with his hand under his chin. Why would Harry be calling him at a time like this? The younger boy had not called him for quite a while now… what's with the sudden change of heart?

The phone started ringing again and this time Draco picked it up.

"_Hello." _

"…_D..Draco?"_

"_Yes, who else would it be?"_

"_Ah."_

"_What do you need now, Harry?"_

"_I just wanted to hear your voice…" _

"…_." 'What on earth is going on with him?'_

"_..Draco… I.."_

"…_."_

"_I want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a bad lover…. I'm sorry for not being able to cope up with our current situation… I'm sorry that I'm being a nuisance at your house and I'm sorry that I'm bothering you right now…"_

Draco heard the other boy sobbing from the phone. He opened his mouth to say something but his words got caught up in his throat.

"_Draco, I just want you to know that I love you… I love you so much it hurts… You are my reason for being alive.. you are my world, my heart and my soul… It hurts me so much that we are like this… acting like two strangers living together in one house…"_

"_Ha-"_

"_Shh.. please listen."_

Tears were starting to swell on the corner of his silver eyes. The blonde didn't know why but he had a very dreadful feeling that something heart wrenching would occur. He held the phone tightly and pressed it on his ear harder.

"..._Love, I truly apologize for being such a child after we got married. I was being so possessive that I didn't realize that you were having a bad time at work… all I cared about was myself… my desire for you…_

_Even after everything that has happened between us these past few years, I still yearn for your touch…. I still yearn for your sweet whispers of love…"_

"_Where are you getting at?"_

"_..."_

"_Oi, Harry!"_

"_I miss you…"_

"_Yeah well-"_

"…_.. Oh Draco…"_

Harry was wheezing and crying very bad now. He tried to muffle his sobs and ended up chocking on them. All he wanted to do now was to convey all his feelings to his lover, after that he's free…. Just a little bit more and all the pain would finally go away.

"_Please always remember that I _really_ love you, Draco… ..… goodbye." _

A loud thud came after his goodbye. The world spun around Draco as he realized that the wheezing had stopped from Harry's side. Horrible thoughts came flooding in inside the blonde's head and he tried to shake them away at once.

"_Harry?..."_

No answer.

"_Harry? Oi! Harry! Answer me!"_

Silence.

"_HARRY! Oh god, HARRY!... my love? Please say something.." _ his voice trembled at the sudden pang of realization.

"_Harry! Harry! Harry! I love you too!... HARRY! ANSWER ME!" _ he desperately screamed.

Still, no answer came from the raven-haired boy. Draco's tears were flowing freely from his silver eyes. He sprinted out of his office and ran as fast as he could to the floo station.

_Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry._

He shoved everyone out of his way and when he finally reached his destination, he was out of breath. He knew that with every second that passed by, the chances of him seeing Harry again was lowering. He shouted "MALFOY MANOR, DRACO'S ROOM." loudly as he threw the floo powder on the floor.

* * *

><p>Harry held the knife tightly in his hands as though dropping it would cause him dearly. The Gryffindor boy took a deep breath and smiled grimly to himself. <em>'Draco's going to get mad at me for making a mess...'<em>

The incessant beating of his heart was going to end soon. He would end everything right after saying goodbye to his Draco, the love of his life, his reason for living, his world...

'_This is it'_ he thought as tears swelled up in his eyes. "Goodbye." He bid the blonde farewell and took his own life by slitting his throat with a kitchen knife.

In an instant everything went black and all the pain went away.

* * *

><p>He felt a gut-wrenching pain on his chest when he arrived at his manor; he scanned the room for any sign of his lover. To his disappointment, his boy was nowhere to be found. He ran downstairs; regret eating him with each step he took. The house was eerie and gloomy as though it has been abandoned for years. He thought of Harry wondering around the same corridor he was running in, all alone, cold and longing for him to return and give him the warmth he craved. The mere thought of it broke his heart to pieces.<p>

"Harry!" He called out loud, hoping that the said boy would respond.

The blonde ran downstairs and was greeted by the most wretched thing he has ever laid eyes on: A blood-soaked body that belonged to his beautiful lover.

His chest hurt as though someone had hit his chest with a jackhammer so hard that his body refused to move. His lips parted gave out a yelp instead of words. Tears surged from his already swollen silver eyes. Harry was dead. Bathing in his own blood, in their home, All alone and crying.

It was too painful to bear, the sight was too painful to look at and the whole scene was impossible to process.

_That's Harry... and his blood... he's dead. _

Draco scampered pathetically to his lover's lifeless body and held Harry's cold body against his own. He gently pushed away the hair that was covering Harry's eyes and he tried to shake him awake but as he saw coming, his boy's eyes didn't open.

"Ha—" At that moment, the blonde realized that he was too broken to speak. Unable to utter a single word, he screamed in agony as tears flooded his cheeks.

Harry was dead. The boy who he fought with so often, the boy who somehow made him smile despite of being so hateful, the boy who saved him, the boy who captured his heart, the boy who he swore to protect with all his life, and the boy who he swore to make the happiest person alive. He was gone just like that.

Harry's voice started playing inside Draco's head, it made the blonde much more emotionally broken than he was a second before.

'_Draco! You're home!'_

'_I love you so much, Draco!'_

'_I can't live without you!'_

'_You're the best thing that ever happened to me! I love you so much!'_

'_Welcome back, Draco!'_

'_Promise me that you won't ever leave me!'_

'_Draco, do you really love me?'_

"Oh God, Harry..." The slytherin stammered. "Harry... I...I'm sorry... sorry..."

The loss he felt was unimaginable. Yes, he had thought about breaking it off with Harry at one point but he didn't imagine that losing the boy meant losing the world and himself.

He looked down at his lover's cold body and it was utterly heartbreaking. Despite the blood covering almost every inch of Harry's body, he was still the most beautiful and precious thing that the earth ever had the privilege to have. Draco traced the outline of Harry's pale white lips. '_...I will never see his sweet smile again... Gods... what have I done? ... this is all my fault...'_

His heart was beating in a painful manner that was too much to bear. Draco's emotions skyrocketed causing him to wail much louder, if that was even possible.

Gods why did he do that? Why did he abandon the most wonderful thing that he ever had? Why did he cheat on him? Why did he let him cry alone everyday? Why did he make him sad? _WHY?_

_I wish, just one more time... to hear your voice one more time, just one more time... say my name..._ _If I'll be in a world alone without you just...take me away with you... _

_I'm sorry Harry!... just... just one more time let me be with you again... please..._

_I'm sorry._

* * *

><p>"...Dray!"<p>

_..._

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!"

"Wha—"

"What was your dream about?"

"What? Harry?"

"You were crying!"

"I was... dreaming?"

"Yes, silly!"

Draco started shaking violently as though he was looking at a ghost. He clapped his cheeks and felt tears streaming down from them. Everything seemed so surreal, one second ago he was on the verge of dying from the pain of losing Harry, now the same boy who was dead was in front of him, alive, moving, breathing and talking. He leaped off the couch he was sleeping on and held Harry as hard as he could, fearing that if he didn't hold him tight enough, the raven-haired boy might slip out of his embrace and disappear permanently. The blonde repeatedly cried Harry's name as he tried to kiss every inch of the boy's face.

Harry was baffled from Draco's strange actions, the slytherin wouldn't normally do that and something was wrong for sure.

"Dray! Dray! Stop for a moment!" Harry exclaimed as he tried to push himself away from Draco. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... nothing's wrong anymore... you're here now." Draco answered, gently caressing Harry's face. He looked ever so lovingly at Harry's face as he closed the distance of their lips.

Oh how sweet it was. It felt like everything he needed was right there in his arms, kissing him. Harry was his world, his life, his soul, his other half. He couldn't bear to lose him again. He deepened their kiss and held the boy tightly against himself. He vowed on that moment that he will never ever make the younger lad cry as long as he existed, and he will never let him taste the bitter cold loneliness. Draco swore to love and treasure Harry forever.

"I love you so much, Harry." He whispered between their kiss.

"I love you too." Came the boy's sweet reply.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: <strong>OHAI PEOPLE! thank you soooooo much for reading this story! please don't forget to leave a lovely review or a constructive criticism :P hahahaha. _

_anyways, for those of you who are wondering why the title is "Getting a blue rose", in the language of flowers, "blue rose" means _**"The impossible" **_so if you translate it, the title means "Getting the impossible" ... _you get the title right? :)) hahahaha. He got the impossible. He got Harry back! =)))__

_Oh and before people raise questions about Draco having a telly in his office, I would explain why XD Okay so, Harry wanted Draco to have a telephone in his office because he didn't like communicating through owls, he wanted to hear Draco's lovely voice 3 hahaha. _

_lol I might write a sequel to this if I get good reviews :)_


End file.
